Elf Couple
by Unnoticeable Person
Summary: Ceri and Quen reflect on Trent and Rachel's relationship. Quen tells Ceri how Rachel and Trent met at camp. Trent/Rachel Quen/Ceri


I do not own anything. The Hollows world and characters belong to the great Kim Harrison.

Ceri POV

The Kalamack garden really is beautiful. Not as beautiful as the ones I grew up in the mountains, but beautiful nonetheless. The garden is bright, filled with all colors of the rainbow. Some I even think are the products of what Trenton does in his labs. I sniffed the closest one to me, a red rose. My mother once told me that flowers often resemble people, their personalities, and traits.

Now that I think of it Rachel resembles a red rose. She certainly does have thorns to protect herself with and a certain beauty you can recognize if you look close enough. Not to mention her unruly red hair that surrounds her head, much like the rose.

Ivy would stay true to her name. Ivy. The long plants you see climbing walls of their own will. Yes, Ivy does strive to reach high places, of the heavenly nature. She still doesn't know if vampires are damned or not. I don't think so. If I can be saved, surely a vampire can to. Ivies are also self-supporting without the aid of roots. Much like the Ivy I know who broke free of first, her mother, and then Piscary. She still has a lot more walls to climb, however.

Jenks would be a dandelion. People often would try to get rid of them when spotted in a garden. And once you get it out it, a few days later it sprouts up again. They are a hassle to get rid of. That describes Jenks well. Especially the times he came with Rachel when she was trying to steal from Trenton. When they caught him one time he just got out and came back. The dandelions are also a wonder among children. Back then they were known as the Wishing Flower. My mother would tell me that if you blew all the fluff off the dandelion in one breath then you would be granted a wish. They were to bring hope to those who needed it. Jenks is that way to. He is always optimistic when all things seem to have gone wrong. He encourages the group to plow ahead and reassure them that everything will be alright.

I was forced out of my thoughts when I hear from behind me, "Good morning Ceri."

I turned and see and my beloved, Quen.

I smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

I sighed. He has been asking me that every day since I got pregnant. It's been a long time since a man has been so concerned about me and not mocking me as Al would have done.

"Fine and you?"

He shrugged and replied, "Trenton is having a fuss over something Rachel has done."

I smiled. Rachel is making annoying Trenton a sport. She would probably have multiple gold metals if it actually was.

"What else would you expect? Around each other they act like five-year-olds."

Quen nodded. "You should've seen him when he met her at camp when they actually were children. That was something to see. I didn't even expect her to throw him into a tree."

I stared, shocked. "They knew each other when they were children? I have never heard of this. Rachel just mostly told me about how his father changed her and that Trenton was a murderer.

"Yes, Mr. Kalamack owned the camps for the kids to repair them and Rachel and Trenton were two of the people who were there. Rachel was there for her Rosewood Syndrome and Trenton for his deficiencies of being an elf. I was there to supervise security and make sure everything was safe and secure."

I nodded, fascinated.

"Trenton didn't want to go there. He would have rather stayed home and rode his horse and played Monopoly with his mother. She was already getting sick and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. His father wished him to go to the camp, however, and what his father demanded, he did."

I understood. In elf culture you obey your parents. No question. They could've asked you to commit murder and you would have to do it. Our people take the 'obey thy mother and father' commandment very literally.

"So he went there. He even had a whole cabin all to himself. On the first day everyone had to go to a ceremony in the middle of the campground to meet and get to know everyone. Trenton was still sulking and was stalling to stay inside his cabin. His father sent me to go retrieve him."

He smiled when recalling the memory.

"Then what? I can tell something good happened."

He nodded and continued, "When I went to get Trenton I found him near his cabin in the forest area. He was looking up into a tree and I was about to call out to him when I heard him say, "Are you crazy?" I thought it was odd, considering he couldn't see me but then a voice answered him with, "No, haven't you ever seen a girl in a tree before?"

"I am assuming the girl in the tree was Rachel?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "Who else would be in a tree and late to the ceremony in the middle of the camp?"

Yes, that did sound an awfully lot like Rachel, doing things people would never expect.

"What did Trenton do?" I asked. This is turning into an interesting story.

"He was so dumbfounded he couldn't find anything to say, he just stared, shocked, at the little girl in the tree. When he composed himself he said, "Why the hell are you up there?" I saw her climb down and she stared into Trenton's eyes, almost challenging, then she said, "None of your business" and walked away from him."

I couldn't help it, I chuckled. That was so Rachel. Even as a child she needled Trenton without remorse.

Quen shook his head. "I don't know how her father handled her. "

I nodded in agreement. The way she gets into trouble and says the wrong things to the wrong people I am surprised that she is still breathing.

"That wasn't the best part of the story though."

My eyes sparkled with amusement. "What else could've happened?"

"When she left I came up to Trenton and saw that his face was beat red all the way up to his ear tips. He asked me, "What do you think a girl was doing up in a tree?" I also was curious as to why a sick child would risk themselves so I looked around, as was my specialty, and found feathers on the ground with blood near our feet. I pointed to the ground and said to Trenton, "Look, bloody feathers." He looked at me questionably and I asked him, "Do you hear anything?" He stood silent for a while until he heard chirping. He looked up the tree Rachel was in moments before and saw a nest with a few chicks in it, but with his elf vision he could see one that was cut near its wing. I saw when recognition dawned on his face and he said to me, "The baby bird fell and that girl saved it and put it back in its nest."

I blinked and smiled fondly. Even at an early age Rachel would always be helping things in need.

"I was amazed that a child who was as sick as her would actually go out of her way and climb a good 25 feet to save a little bird. I assume Trenton thought so to when he asked me who the girl was. I told him her name was Rachel Morgan, the daughter of his father's good friend. I remember him muttering 'so she's a witch' and I lead him back to the ceremony."

"So you knew exactly who she was?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, when she was out of the tree I remember her being in pictures Mr. Morgan showed me upon occasion."

"So you knew her father well."

His eyes darkened and he said, "We were on many missions together and were friends. He was a good men and it was terrible what happened to him."

I saw the pain in his eyes as he mentions this. I touched his shoulder and tried to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault. Death has a way of taking those we care about at the most inconvenient times."

He nodded and came back to himself, shaking the memories of long since past.

"We should go to dinner, Trenton's probably about ready to eat the table by now," I said to him and took his arm.

He smiled and I swear my heart missed a beat. "Sure, I hope there is still some when we get there."

"It's not his fault. Maggie's food is hard to resist." It was true. The woman can make dirt taste good if she worked at it.

We arrived in the dining room. It was large and extravagant, like everything else Trenton owns. The silverware was properly set as if I was back in my old castle. Not a spot anywhere and even embroidered napkins with an elegant 'K' on them. Trenton sat at the head of the table, Quen at his right. I sat next to Quen. I put my hand on his and he smiled adoringly at me. A servant came and gave us our food. We were eating streak. My mouth watered. Ever since I became pregnant I have a healthy diet of a horse. We dug in. I took a bite and closed my eyes in bliss. Maggie did it again. I really don't know how she does it.

Trenton said, "I am so sick of that annoying witch," as he chewed between bites.

I rolled my eyes. They are so infuriating. They both each talk about how much one hates about the other, but they are missing why they are even thinking about each other so much in the first place. I bet Quen shares my same feelings.

Trenton continued, "I am amazed that she can even stay alive for five minutes! She draws too much attention to herself, and in turn, me."

I think that was the pompous way of saying that he cares what happens to her and if she puts attention on him he can't help her. Really, can't he just admit that he cares what happens to her? This is getting tiring.

I finally asked him, "What did she do?"

His ears turned red and I was starting to get really interested now.

I saw Quen at the side of me smirk.

"She interrupted my speech and appeared with my elf statue…..n-naked."

Trenton Aloysius Kalamack has just stuttered. This is serious. I could see Quen trying to contain his laughter. I had a hard time doing that myself. Rachel has gone beyond for making a scene. I can't wait to hear the story out of this one.

"Well?" I prompted.

He cleared his throat and started, "She needed to make a scene so she could make herself look like a victim and the coven out to be the bad guy. She also did that so everyone would see that she is with the FIB and if she suddenly disappeared then the coven would be the first ones to be blamed. She also wanted to call a meeting between me and Oliver, one of the coven's highest members. She did a good job but she went to a hell of a lot of trouble to not sign the paper I offered her."

Oh, now this is what it's really about. He's mad that he couldn't get her to be his employee and under his watch. I shook my head. Will he ever learn that that will never happen?

Trenton sighed. "Nothing I can do about it now." He hesitated but then he said, "I am going to invite her to join the hunt."

My eyebrows flew up. So did Quen. Neither of us expected this. "Why?" Both I and Quen said at the same time. I blushed.

Trenton looked amused. "As much as I hate to admit this she is important and after what I just saw today I do not want to be her enemy."

I sighed. He really needs to open his eyes and see that he likes her then more than a work associate.

"Can she ride a horse?" I asked.

Both Quen and Trenton said, "Yes" at the same time. The two men looked at each other and nodded at some sort of silent understanding. How did they even know if she did anyway?

I guess they weren't going to elaborate. Trenton said his goodbyes and said he'll see us when we go to hunt.

Quen extended his hand for me and I took it. "Why do you and Trenton know that Rachel can ride a horse?"

Quen replied, "She learned at camp and was really good at it." I knew there was more then what he was telling me but I let it go.

"Don't you think it's odd that Trenton can't come to admit his feelings for Rachel?" We were in our room now, me in his arms and on our bed.

He shook his head. "His father convinced him long ago that the only one suited for him would be a pure-blooded elf. Mr. Kalamack wanted to keep his line pure and untainted."

"Do you agree with him?"

"No, he needs someone who will make him happy and to encourage him to be a better person."

I smiled. "Like Rachel."

He paused and sighed. "Yes, she would be good for him if they could both get past there petty arguments. You and I both know they are attracted to each other. I often see Rachel taking glances at him when he isn't looking and Trenton is protective of her." He paused and laughed.

I tugged at his sleeve. "What?" I asked.

He wiped a tear away. "You should have seen him when Rachel showed up, interrupted his speech, and appeared before him, completely naked. He couldn't take his eyes off her. I saw him look up and down her body appreciatively and Rachel turned a deep red. I have never seen Trenton like that with anyone else but her."

I laughed along with him. And he still denies any attraction to her. It is simply not fair. I will have to change that somehow.

"Want to hear another story about them? I am not sure Trenton even remembers it because of the memory erasers in the drinking water but he actually liked Rachel, admired her."

My eyes got wide. "At camp?"

He nodded. "After he met the girl in the tree he wanted to know her more. He was really enamored. Of course being Trenton, he never admitted it. I only knew it because he asked for her file, containing her hobbies, interests, and friends. I saw no harm in it. After I made sure her medical condition wasn't in there I gave it to him. He started to date her friend, intending to get Rachel jealous. Rachel thought he was picking on her friend so she confronted him. It didn't go as planned though as she got mad at him. She ended up throwing him into a tree."

I was shocked. Trenton liked her that much as to try and scheme to make her like him? Although, it does sound a lot like Trenton. People never really grow up do they?

"So if it happened once it could happen again right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but let's hope that he won't end up in a tree next time he tries to tell her his feelings."

I laughed and said, "We can only hope."

He smiled and said, "And this," he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a dominating you-are-mine kind of kiss Al would have given me but an I-love-you no- matter-what kiss. I have never felt like this in all my 1,000 year existence. I felt water sliding down my cheeks. Quen broke the kiss to wipe it off with his finger and looked at me, compassion in his eyes. I gave him a weak smile and said, "I never thought I could experience love after all that I have done, thank you for giving me this."

He tilted my chin up and said, "Thank you for giving me something in my life that doesn't involve my job. I am not going to waste what I have in front of me like Trenton is. You and this child will be the meaning of my life until I die." Feeling like we just pledged ourselves to each other we kissed to seal the deal.

AN:

I am not cheating on Ral! I swear! I could never abandon Al! Who could?

I wanted to do a Quen/Ceri story because someone voted for them on my profile that they were their favorite pairing. I also wanted to do this because they're absolutely no Quen/Ceri fics that I know of. They are not my favorite pairing but you can't deny that they're a cute couple. This was very hard to do considering all we really know about Quen is that he is awesome at fighting and spells. I hope I did both Ceri and him justice. I also thought it was fitting that Trent likes Monopoly. Can't you just see him playing that? It's the perfect game for him.

Oh, and for The Men In Rachel's life I am thinking of Rachel and Al going to Ceri's baby shower. It would be great to see Trent jealous! Especially with Al making kiss-kiss gestures at him. Yeah, that is going to be fun to write.

I really hoped you liked this. Please review and tell me what you think! =)


End file.
